1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a customer data processing system, and more particularly to a centralized management system which includes a host computer and which manages customer data pertaining to transactions by computers at remote facilities, the customer data processing system being capable of efficiently updating the customer data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 2 shows an example of a customer data processing system of the prior art. In the figure, a host computer 1 installed in a bank or a like facility is connected to store controllers 4 installed in stores 3A, 3B, and 3C, such as department stores, through a public telecommunications network 2. Each of stores 3A, 3B and 3C has a store controller 4 and POS terminals 5 connected to the store controller 4.
When a customer purchases goods at the store 3A using a credit card, for example, a POS (Point of Sales) terminal 5 is used for entering the transaction data and developing the transaction data. The store controller 4 includes a processor, et., and processes transaction data associated with transactions generated in each POS terminal 5. The store controller 4 also transmits messages containing the details of the transactions, or transaction messages formed in a predetermined format, to the host computer 1 through the public telecommunications network 2, and interprets transaction messages transmitted from the host computer 1 to notify the POS terminal 5 of the details.
A ledger file 6 incorporated in the host computer 1 stores customer data, including credit or debit balances of computers authorized to use a credit card at stores 3A, 3B, and 3C.
In the afore-mentioned system, when a computer transacts business with the store 3A, for example, using a credit card, the transaction data is fed from the POS terminal 5 to the store controller 4, formed into a transaction message in the store controller 4, and then transmitted to the host computer 1 through the public telecommunications network 2.
The host computer 1 checks the ledger file 6 to compare the associated customer's credit balance with the outstanding transaction amount of the customer. If the transaction amount is found to be within the credit balance, the host computer 1 judges the transaction acceptable, and then updates the credit balance as well as notifies the POS terminal 5 through the store controller 4 that the transaction has been concluded. The transaction terminates with the afore-mentioned procedure.
In the system described above, once a customer deposits a necessary amount of money in his or her predetermined account of a bank which controls the host computer 1, the customer can freely transact business with any one of the stores 3A, 3B, and 3C, using a credit card.
In the system as described above, since a transaction message has to be interchanged between the store controller 4 and the host computer 1 every time a customer generates a transaction, it takes a long time to process a single transaction. Consequently, for customers, it is time consuming to purchase goods, while for the stores, it is impossible to increase turnover due to the lower number of transactions.
To solve the problem, the number of terminals would be increased, but this would require an increase in the floor area of the stores, leading to a cost increase.
On the other hand, in order to solve the afore-mentioned problem, for example, when a transaction amount is within a predetermined amount, e.g., one thousand Japanese yen, that can be borne by a store, there is a system which concludes the transaction unconditionally without consulting with the host computer 1 at the time of the transaction and which sends the transaction data in a batch to the host computer 1 after the store is closed. This system aims at avoiding on-line processing, which requires much time to exchange a transaction message and updating, for small transaction amounts. In the host computer 1, based on the transaction data sent through batch transmissions from the stores after the stores are closed, the transacted amounts are substracted from the credit balances of the associated customers. This processing can be conducted at a high speed. However, there is a possibility that a transaction amount may exceed a customer's credit balance, causing an increased risk to the store or bank. Further, in Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 58596/1984, there is shown an automatic transaction system which is designed to communicate, as required, between a host computer having a user master file and an automatic transaction terminal to update the master file.